Oblivion
by GokuderaLia
Summary: [YukiXShuichiXAnotherCharacter but it's mainly YukiXShuichi] Shuichi and Yuki are again not in good terms with each other. When Shuichi finally resolves to talk to Yuki, he finds out the biggest shock of his life! With this, a great accident will happen
1. Track 1 Speak To Me

**Oblivion**

GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

Authors' Rant: We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). We are big fans of the shounen-ai pairing YukiXShuichi. So if you don't like this pairing, then you better push the back button. We have to warn you, there's mild ecchi here! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS!

Disclaimer: We don't own Gravitation even though we wish we do. Maki Murakami-sama does.

* * *

**TRACK 1**

**Speak To Me**

"Yuki! Yuki! Let me in! Yuki!" Shuichi cried, banging the apartment door.

"Kids… so annoying…" muttered Yuki. Yuki slowly walked from his work room to open the door, still being banged by Shuichi.

"YUKI!" Shuichi glomped Yuki as soon as Yuki opened the door.

"Get off me. Be quiet. I'm doing something."

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi still had his arms around Yuki. Yuki just sighed. Yuki held Shuichi's arms that were still clinging to his waist and moved it away. Yuki walked towards his room and closed the door.

Shuichi still stood at the very spot where Yuki left him. "Yuki…"

* * *

"Oy! Shuiichi!" the browned hair guitarist of Bad Luck called.

"…" Shuichi still sank in the pink couch he's sitting on.

"Shuichi!"

"…"

"Shuichi Shindou!"

"…"

"Shuichi of Yuki!"

"…"

"EARTH TO SHUICHI SHINDOU!"

"…"

"SHU – I – CHI!"

A magnum was suddenly targeted on Shuichi's forehead.

"Wah! Kei-san! Don't do that again!" Hiroshi Sakano stopped their enraged manager.

"Yu… ki…" Shuichi whispered in a very low voice.

"Huh!" Hiro leaned forward towards Shuichi to hear his whisper. "Oi Shuichi, what did you say?"

"Hiro… it's… Yuki…"

"What? Yuki-san again, huh? I thought so. You lovers are so troublesome."

"It's different… He hasn't been talking to me for about a week already." Shuichi still sank some more in his seat. "He's not even making eye contact with me or even looking at me. It's as if… as if… I do not exist…" Shuichi sobbed. Tears were starting to form from his eyes.

"Oh Shuichi." Hiro hugged Shuichi like a kid. "Try to talk to him. That's what you both lack…" Shuichi looked up at Hiro. "The both of you lack communication. The both of you are very busy with your careers and therefore, you can't talk that much even though you live in the same house. That's the root of your… uh… shall I say… 'silent fights' that are making you both stupider and stupider everyday of your lives."

"You really think so, Hiro?"

"Yup. You too should really talk." Hiro stood up. "Go now. I'll take care of business here, don't worry." Hiro smiled.

"Hiro… HIRO!" Shuichi hugged Hiro crying. "You're the best, Hiro! You're really my friend!"

"Shuichi! Get off me!" Hiro said, swaying his body to make Shuichi get off him who is still clinging on to his neck and have no signs of budging off. "Shuichi! Get off! People might think about something! Wait, are you making me a replacement for Yuki-san! Shuichi! Get off!"

"Ok, Hiro! Thanks again!" Shuichi quickly got off Hiro and literally sped off to Yuki's house.

* * *

A knocking was heard on the door.

"Yuki…" Shuichi said behind the door. "Yuki… I really need to talk with you… Promise, I won't disturb you with your work… but please, talk with me even for just a minute… Yuki…"

Shuichi reached for the doorknob after hearing no response. "Huh?" The door wasn't locked. _"This is unusual. Yuki wouldn't let the door be unlocked because he always wanted me to be locked outside… Could it be… Aaahhhh… I'm so glad… Yuki isn't mad at me anymore!"_

After opening the door, Shuichi felt something good. _"Yuki! Yuki! I'm so happy!"_ Shuichi hurriedly walked towards Yuki's room.

Shuichi opened Yuki's door. "It's dark…" Shuichi scanned the wall for the light switch with his fingers. "There! Found it!"

"…..." Shuichi's mouth hung open and his eyes widened at the sight right before him. This was the biggest shock of his life.

"Yu…ki…" Shuichi sobbed with tears in his eyes. Before him was Yuki… naked and sleeping. Hugging him was a naked lady with long, straight black hair. Her heavy make-up and her revealing clothes that lay on the floor indicated that she was a woman who engages in sexual acts for money.

"Yuki…" moaned the black haired girl as she kept on hugging Yuki."

"Hush… Sakura…" Yuki searched for Sakura's lips and kissed it passionately.

"YUKI! I HATE YOU! I REALLY HATE YOU!" Shuichi ran outside the house and banged the door.

"Huh…" Yuki awoke and sat up on his bed. "Who was that… Could it be… Shuichi!"

"Yuki… let's sleep some more…" Sakura rose to hug Yuki and lay him on the bed. "I'm still tired…" Sakura who was on top of Yuki kissed him to sleep.

_"YUKI! YUKI! I hate you! I… really… hate… you… So that's why you were avoiding me… you're having an affair with… an affair with… a prostitute! I also hate myself! For being so stupid… For believing you love me…"_ Shuichi was running to… where… he didn't know. All he knew was he wanted to keep as much space between him and the person he loved the most. Shuichi ran and ran to where his feet took him. Rain started to fall. Shuichi crossed the road…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud thump on hard metal was heard. Beeps of vehicles and screaming ladies were heard. Shuichi's unconscious body lay on the wet street. The door of the car in front of Shuichi opened. A woman with long, waist-length golden hair wearing a pink tube top with a red rose on it , a red mini-skirt like that of a Japanese high school girls' skirt and red rubber shoes that seem to be squeaking.

"Oh my..." the girl leaned over Shuichi. "Is he dead?" The girl pressed her index and middle finger to Shuichi's wrist to check his pulse. "What a relief... He's not dead yet..." she sighed.

Shuichi groaned. "Ah! Uhmm... Mr... are you okay?"

"Wait... he's... he's the guy from Bad Luck... he's..."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ginji-kun: Aww… Ban-chan… I hate cliffhangers. I wonder what will happen next.

Ban-chan: Don't be stupid. You're the one who wrote that crappy cliffhanger. And you're still wondering what will happen next! You really have zero talent! Give up!

Ginji-kun: -sobs- you didn't have to say that! You're cruel, Ban-chan!

Ban-chan:….

Ginji-kun: Well, I wrote it but you're the one who made the story! And while I was doing it, all you did was to criticize me and to revise the words I used!

Ban-chan: Ok, shut up now Ginji-kun. We're here to end the story…

Ginji-kun: -mood suddenly lightens up- Ah you're right Ban-chan! Guys, watch out for the second chapter "Out of the Snow". Let's see what will happen to Shuichi. It really was a nasty bump, y'know. And what about Yuki? Did he really already give up his love on Shuichi? Watch out! Bye for now!

Ban-chan: Oh by the way, please don't forget to review! We really need those! (especially Ginji-kun)


	2. Track 2 Out of the Snow

**Oblivion**

GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

Authors' Rant: We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). We are big fans of the shounen-ai pairing YukiXShuichi. So if you don't like this pairing, then you better push the back button. We have to warn you, there's mild ecchi here! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS!

Disclaimer: We don't own Gravitation even though we wish we do. Maki Murakami-sama does.

* * *

**TRACK 2**

**Out of the Snow**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A loud thump on hard metal was heard. Beeps of vehicles and screaming ladies were heard. Shuuichi's unconscious body lay on the wet street. The door of the car in front of Shuuichi opened. A woman with long, waist-length golden hair wearing a pink tube top with a red rose on it , a red mini-skirt like that of a Japanese high school girls' skirt and red rubber shoes that seem to be squeaking.

"Oh my..." the girl leaned over Shuuichi. "Is he dead?" The girl pressed her index and middle finger to Shuuichi's wrist to check his pulse. "What a relief... He's not dead yet..." she sighed.

Shuuichi groaned. "Ah! Uhmm... Mr... are you okay?"

"Wait... he's... he's the guy from Bad Luck... he's..."

"SHINDOU SHUUICHI! IT'S SHINDOU SHUUICHI! He got hit by a car! That girl! She's...!" shouted by-standers. The golden-haired girl didn't immediately notice the swarming crowd.

"So, I was right... He really is Shuuichi Shindou.." the girl thought.

"Tama-kun! Take this guy to the hospital!" The girl shouted at the driver of the car. The girl immediately dragged Shuichi's body inside the back seat of the car and went inside herself. "Quick! Go now!" The girl looked at the still sleeping Shuichi on her lap. "Please don't die... Shindou Shuichi..."

* * *

"It's cold..." Shuichi found himself in a dark, isolated place full of ice, snow and hail. "Falling snow? Is it winter already?" Shuichi surveyed the whole place. "Where am I?"

"Shuichi..."

"A voice..."

"Shuichi..."

"A voice... it's only nearby..."

"Shuichi..."

"That voice... maybe it can..."

"Shuichi..."

Shuichi extended his right arm. "I want to reach that voice... Maybe it can help me out of this place... out of the snow..."

"Shuichi..."

"...out of the snow..."

"Shuichi... Shuichi..." Shuichi opened his eyes then saw a smiling golden-haired girl he has never met before. "Are you okay, Shuichi-san?" Shuichi looked around and saw himself in a white room that he recognized was a hospital judging by the equipment in the room.

"Shuichi..." Shuichi weakly said.

"Ah, finally you're awake!"

"Shuichi... Who is Shuichi?" Shuichi asked. "Where am I?"

"What!" The girl exclaimed. "Who are you!"

"Ehem, excuse me." A bald doctor with a black-haired nurse entered the room.

"Oh, Dr. Kohaku." The girl stood up and bowed before the doctor. "And you are?" The girl looked at the nurse's direction.

"Er... I'm Sakura..." The nurse blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sayo Sawada-san."

"Ah hi Sakura!" The girl known as Sayo Sawada smiled at the nurse. "I'm flattered that you already know me."

"Hell! Everybody knows you! Who doesn't know Sayo Sawada!" The bald doctor suddenly blurted out. "You're the heir of the biggest company in Japan, Sawada Corporation! And you're the most favorite model voted by men all over the world!"

"Oh my!" Sayo blushed and put his left hand behind her head. "Don't talk like that! You're talking as if I'm some kind of celebrity. The real celebrity is beside me..." Sayo looked at Shuichi whose eyes are half-open.

"Ah!" Sakura shouted.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"It's... It's..." Sakura looked at Shuichi's pink hair. "Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck!"

"What the!" Dr. Kohaku exclaimed. "Heavens! It really is Shuichi Shindou!" the doctor stared carefully at Shuichi. "The heaven really has blessed me today! Having met Ms. Sayo Sawada and now... Shuichi Shindou... MY GOD! MY LOVE!"

"Oh my god, he's gay." thought Sayo.

"Ehem... Ehem..." Dr. Kohaku cleared his throat blushing. "By the way Ms. Sawada, I haven't properly introduced Sakura. She's my personal assistant and actually, she's a new nurse here. Her full name is sakura Yuki..."

"YUKI!" Shuichi shouted. He seemed like he was in great pain. He was holding his head with both hands. He felt as though his head would break into a thousand pieces.

"Shuichi... Shuichi-san!" Sayo hugged Shuichi. "Take a hold of yourself, Shuichi-san."

Sayo's hug somehow penetrated through Shuichi. "I feel warm... I don't feel cold anymore... I love this feeling..." Shuichi thought. Shuichi became calm and hugged Sayo back. Shuichi suddenly closed his eyes and fell asleep. Sayo laid Shuichi back on his bed and smiled at him.

"Ehem..." Dr. Kohaku again cleared his throat. "Sawada-san, we need to talk outside."

"Yes." Sayo nodded.

The three people went outside room 302.

* * *

"What is it that you and I need to talk about, Dr. Kohaku?" Sayo asked.

"Ehem..." the doctor cleared his throat, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Sawada-san," the doctor opened his eyes. "Shindou-san is... he... he has amnesia."

"What!"

"Let me explain." the doctor cleared his throat. "Due to the accident that occured three days ago, some of his brain tissues were damaged therefore causing his memory to be erased. As we had seen awhile ago, he also forgot about his own identity. We still don't know awhile ago what happened. It seems like he had reacted to the word 'Yuki'. I think this word is of big significance to him."

"Yuki, huh? It means snow... falling snow..." Sayo said. "Doctor, is there anything I can do? I'll do anything! I'll take care of him for a lifetime if that's what I have to do! Since... Since it's my driver's fault this happened to him. I have to take full responsibility."

"Well..." Dr. Kohaku cleared his throat. "I think we have to replenish his memory immediately. If no new memory will be planted on his brain, it will bring more harm to him. What you should do is... Make a new memory for him. Something that would protect him. Something that would keep him out of harm. Remember Sayo-san, you're the only one who could protect him right now."

"What do you mean, Doctor? Sayo asked, puzzled.

"Just imagine what will happen to his career and to Bad Luck if the world will know he has amnesia. Surely, you don't want Shindou-san's career to be in peril." Dr. Kohaku stared at Sayo. "Take him out of the snow he's in right now... Let him feel your warmth... You should take him in. Take him in as your own..."

"Take him as my own... Out of the snow..."Sayo repeated.

* * *

"Shuichi-san... are you awake?" Sayo asked Shuichi, still in bed. Shuichi slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I? Who are you? Am I the one you're calling Shuichi?" Shuichi looked at his body. "Isn't it abnormal? Why don't I know myself?..."

"Shuichi-san..." Sayo looked at Shuichi with compassion and smiled at him. "Yeah, you are Shuichi. Shuichi Shindou. You're in the hospital right now. You met a car accident..." Sayo looked sad. "That's why... That's why, you don't know yourself. You have amnesia."

"Amnesia..." Shuichi said. "So, I lost all my memory... Who are you? Why did you help me?"

"I'm..." Sayo hesitated for awhile. "I'm Sayo Sawada, your fiancee..."

"Fiancee!" the startled Shuichi exclaimed. "Wow, I have a fiancee who's as beautiful and sexy as you are!" Sayo blushed at his comment.

"So, that explains why you're here..." Shuichi looked at Sayo in the eye. "So you're my fiancee, Sayo... By the way, what do I used to call you?"

"Uh..." Sayo didn't expect this kind of question from the man before him. "You only called me by my name, Shuichi-san."

"Ah I see..." Shuichi breathed. "By the way, can I call you Sayo-chan now?"

"What? why?"

"Well... I don't know why but I kinda feel comfortable calling you by that name..."

"Oh... if that's what you like, Shuichi-san." Sayo smiled.

"Please stop calling me Shuichi-san. For some reason, it makes me feel old." Shuichi blushed a little. Sayo laughed. Shuichi also laughed.

"Ehem..." A familiar throat-clearing was heard outside of Room 302. Sayo stood up from the chair she's sitting on to open the door.

"Oh, Dr. Kohaku! What brought you here?"

"I'd like to inform you that as of now, Shuichi Shindou-san can now leave this hospital. He's well now."

"Wai!" Sayo exclaimed in glee. "Really? I'm so happy!"

"But... I'll be sad..." Dr. Kohaku sniffed.

"Why?"

"The both of you'll be leaving already. I'll really miss both of you!" the doctor suddenly broke down in tears.

"Aww..." Sayo hugged the doctor and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Dr. Kohaku, we'll visit you from time to time since you're the one who saved Shuichi-kun's life..."

"Shuichi...kun?..."

"Ah, well..." Sayo blushed. "He asked me to stop calling him Shuichi-san so I decided to call him Shuichi-kun since he's my fiance already."

"Oh, great for you." Dr. Kohaku smiled. The doctor waved his goodbye and closed the door.

"What is it, Sayo-chan?"

"Er..." Sayo cringed. She was not used to being called that by someone she just met a few days ago. "Well, I have good news for you, Shuichi-kun! You can leave this hospital now! We're going home!"

"Oh really? Wow! I'm excited!" Shuichi almost jumped from his hospital bed. Shuichi suddenly frowned. "I also forgot what home's like..."

"Oh come on... You can't blame yourself for having amnesia..." Sayo smiled at Shuichi. "Never mind it. You're going to see your home anyway." Shuichi pulled Sayo and hugged her tightly. He can feel her warmth, her softness. He can smell her fragrance. Shuichi moved his hands to Sayo's face and put his lips on her forehead, then on her soft red lips. He felt her lips answer back. But Sayo suddenly pulled her lips away from Shuichi's.

"Why? What's the matter?" Shuichi asked. "I just felt like doing that... You're my fiancee right? I wanna remember... I wanna feel how you and I loved each other..."

"It's just that... It's just that..." Sayo looked down. But Shuichi's hand pulled her chin and kissed her lips again. This time, Shuichi kissed Sayo passionately. Shuichi's hands went from her chin to her back and pushed her closer to him. Shuichi lied down on his bed together with Sayo. Sayo suddenly withdrew from Shuichi's kiss and stood up.

"Sorry Shuichi-kun, but we really have to go now."

"Oh ok..." Shuichi seemed a bit disappointed. He still wanted to feel Sayo's warmth. He longed for that warmth. A warmth he hasn't felt for such a long time.

* * *

"WOW!" Shuichi exclaimed. "You didn't tell me that we are filthy rich! Look at this car! This car! It's long! It's big! It's black! It's shiny!" Shuichi almost drooled at the sight.

"That's a limousine." Sayo pointed.

"Wah! Look! Look! It has two snakes hugging each other!"

"Oh, that seal stands for our family. The two snakes stand for the initials of the Sawada Clan. All Sawadas have the letter 'S' as their given name. It's some kinda tradition. Like my father, his name is Satoshi Sawada."

"Father?" Shuichi asked. "Where's your father?"

"Hell knows here he is now. He's dead." Sayo snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Shuichi-kun, don't be sorry." Sayo giggled. "I'm all alone. My parents died in a car accident 2 years ago. I only have one brother, Shino Sawada. He's now the president of our company, Sawada Corporation. He's now at Kyoto with his wife, Kumi Yamaguchi. Nasty girl, I say. She's the head of a Yakuza group. Dunno why my brother married that kind of woman. Love really is blind." Sayo sighed. "Oh yeah, they have two kids, the older one is Semimaru and the younger one is Sumire."

"Don't you think it's cool? Having a yakuza head as your wife?" Shuichi stupidly commented. Sayo looked at him blankly.

* * *

"So, this is the city." Shuichi looked outside the window of the car like a five-year-old boy in his first time on a plane. They went past through many houses and buildings. Then they reached the fields. "Look, a cow!" The car abruptly stopped in front of a very large golden gate so big that five adult elephants can enter the gate at the same time. The car stopped so suddenly that Shuichi was sent flying to the front seat.

"Eh?" Shuichi stared at the large golden gate. "Is this home?"

"Yup."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! This is so great!"

The large golden gate bearing the same seal that Shuichi saw on their car opened. The car moved on to enter. Inside the gate, was a garden so big that it almost looked like a forest. The car drove for almost a mile and suddenly stopped again. Shuichi was again sent flying to the front seat. Shuichi was shocked at the sight before him. In front of him was a very big mansion ten times bigger than the golden gate they had previously seen. On the left side of the mansion was a very big swimming pool. They finally went out of the car. Shuichi couldn't help but amaze himself. The two walked into the door.

"Good morning, Ms. Sayo." greeted a line of maids and butlers. Sayo whispered to a white-haired old woman who seemed to be the superior of all the maids. The woman whispered to the maid next to her and the other and so on and so forth.

"Good morning and welcome back, Mr. Shuichi Shindou. We're glad to have you back!"

"Eh!" Shuichi stared at them in disbelief. "Er... What... Uh... I don't know what to say... I..."

"Come on, Shuichi-kun," Sayo grabbed Shuichi's arm. "There's no need to say something to them. They're just servants." Sayo and Shuichi walked inside a very big hall. But they didn't stop there. They walked further then they reached a big stairway.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..." Shuichi counted each step they had taken.

"Oh Shuichi-kun, there's no need to count. There're 99 steps here."

"What the! 99 steps!"

"Yeah. Actually I requested it. Ninety-nine is my favorite number and having 99 steps helps me to maintain my figure and to be always slim. It's needed in my job, you know."

"Really? By the way, what's your job?"

"Oh me?" Sayo blushed a little. She always did when she was asked this kind of question. "I'm an international model."

"Whoa! I'm really lucky you know. Having an international model as a fiancee! That's even way cooler than having a yakuza head as a wife." Shuichi commented. This comment made Sayo giggle. Shuichi laughed.

"I love it when you laugh like that." Shuichi stared at his fiancee. "You look so cute."

"Don't say that, Shuichi-kun." Sayo stared back at her fiance. "Personally, I think you're cuter. In fact, I think you'll be very beautiful when you become a girl and you'll also become an international model. I've always liked your pink hair. You really look cuter in personal than on TV..."

"TV?" Shuichi asked. "Was I on TV?"

"Er... yeah... always..."

"Oh I see... Was I famous like you?"

"Yeah... kinda..."

"What's my job, then?"

"You're... You're a singer..."

"Wow!" Shuichi felt like his spirit rised. He felt very happy and excited. "I love being a singer!" After completing the 99 steps, they proceeded to what seemed like the biggest room in the house. They sat at the biggest bed Shuichi has ever seen.

"Who sleeps here?" Shuichi asked.

"Me."

"and...?"

"Me only."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You have such a big bed. I think twelve fat men could fit in here." Shuichi said. Sayo giggled.

"I'll tell you more about yourself, Shuichi-kun." The mood suddenly became serious. "You're a famous singer, Shuichi Shindou from the most famous band in Japan next to Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck. You're with your two friends, Hiroshi-san and Tatsuha-san. Your manager is the former manager of Nittle Grasper, K-san. And your producer is Seguchi Tohma, the former member of Nittle Grasper. By the way, Nittle Grasper is the most famous band in Japan before Bad Luck came into fame. Nittle Grasper's vocalist, Ryuichi Sakuma-san was referred to as a 'god'. Even I think he's a god, with a voice and charm like that. Anyway, your band, Bad Luck is really in good terms with Nittle Grasper. That's your story."

"Oh I see..." Shuichi simply said. He was still too shocked about the information he just learned to say anything. He breathed for awhile. "What about my family?"

"..." Sayo thought for awhile. "They... they migrated to China."

"Why did they do that? Why did they leave me?"

"Well... They didn't really mean to leave you. You just wanted to stay in Japan. They migrated because your parents wanted to work there."

"I'm not from a rich family, am I?" Shuichi looked at the floor. "Then, how did I become your fiancee?"

"Well..." Sayo thought for awhile. "We're childhood friends. When we were 11, you said you'd like to marry me. Then our parents made an agreement that we could be married if we are ready."

"Did I really love you?" Shuichi looked at Sayo's eyes. "Did I cheat on you?"

Sayo doesn't know what to say. She'd had enough of these lies. But these lies are the only way for Shuichi to keep away from harm. Even if these lies serve as the truth for Shuichi. Shuichi continued on looking at Sayo's eyes but Sayo just looked away and avoided his gaze.

"I cheated on you, didn't I?" Shuichi looked at the floor again. "Is that why you couldn't look me in the eye?"

"No, it's not that."

"Then why? Have I not loved you enough? Maybe I am stupid. To cheat on someone when I have a fiancee like you."

"No..."

"Why? Why?" Shuichi pushed Sayo on her bed and kissed her. "I wanna show you that I really love you, Sayo-chan."

"Shuichi-kun..." Shuichi kissed Sayo again. Shuichi wanted to be greatful to Sayo. He wanted to repay her kindness.

There was a knock on the door but neither of them heard it. They were still kissing.

"SAYO-CHAN!" A girl's voice echoed through

the room they were in.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ban-chan and Ginji-kun: Watch out for the third chapter: "Losing and Finding"! Please review! We really need those! Thanks for reading! Bye for now!


	3. Track 3 Losing and Finding

**Oblivion**

GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). We are big fans of the shounen-ai pairing YukiXShuichi. So if you don't like this pairing, then you better push the back button. We have to warn you, there's mild ecchi here! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Gravitation even though we wish we do. Maki Murakami-sama does.

* * *

**TRACK 3**

**Losing and Finding**

_"I have to find Shuichi…" _Hiroshi Nakano thought deeply. _"This is serious! It's been a week since he's lost… He's not even in his parents' house. Normally, he goes back after he goes away.. What should I do?..."_

Hiro's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden opening of the door.

"Where's Shindou Shuichi!" said a deep voice which belonged to no other than Yuki Eiri, panting.

"Yuki-san!"

"So… Shuichi's not here also…" said Yuki after surveying the studio. "I'll go now."

"Please…"

"Huh?"

"Please find Shuichi," pleaded Hiro. "Don't stop 'til you see him."

"Heh." spat Yuki. "Even if you don't say that, I'll do it."

"Don't talk like that." snapped Hiro. "Don't talk as if you've got everything under your control. Besides, you're the main reason here why Shuichi left!"

Yuki was strucked by Hiro's words. Why? Was it true? Yuki realized… All he did to Shuichi was bringing him sorrow. He didn't truly appreciate Shuichi's worth. He just threw his love. Love? Yeah, that was it.

"Yeah… It's all my fault…" Yuki suddenly heard himself mutter. He didn't mean to admit it. He didn't want to admit that he hurt the person he loved most. His pride was what separated him from most people.

"What do you mean it's your fault? What happened really, anyway?" Hiro asked Yuki.

"Ok, I'll tell it all…" Yuki sat beside Hiro. He breathed deeply and started narrating. "Well, it's like this. Shuichi caught me in bed with a prostitute."

"WHAT!" Hiro stood up and looked at Yuki with disgust. Suddenly, he found himself pinning Yuki to the wall. "Why did you do that, you bastard? Do you really hate Shuichi that much? You don't have to do that in front of him, you know!"

"You don't understand…" Yuki explained himself.

"I don't understand! What do I don't understand! All I understand is that you are a big jerk for hurting my friend like that!"

"Let me explain…"

"Explain what! Explain your lies!"

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT SHUICHI!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hiro finally let go of Yuki.

"That's what I told you awhile ago. I said let me explain." said Yuki, fixing his wrinkled clothes.

"Ok. Go on, explain" Hiro calmly said, sitting at the same spot where he sat.

"Well… this prostitute…" Yuki sat now across Hiro. "She blackmailed me."

"What?"

"It's… extortion or coercion by threats especially of public exposure or criminal prosecution…" Yuki defined.

"Shut up. I know what that is." Hiro snapped. "Just go on with your story."

"So, this girl, her name is Sakura Yuki. I think she's a nurse but her part-time job is being a prostitute. She blackmailed me that she'll do anything to ruin my career and try to kill me too if she doesn't sleep with me. Of course I ignored her stupid blackmail. But when she said that she'll include Shuichi, I suddenly looked at here eyes then I saw something. I know that she can actually mean what she said. So I had no choice… I had to… So, that's why I avoided Shuichi… I didn't want him to know about my problem. But… I didn't mean for Shuichi to see us."

"Oh, I see… That girl is both weird and stupid." Hiro laughed. "She wanted to have the honor of sleeping with Yuki Eiri so she did all means of doing it. Maybe she even wanted to bear a child with you as the child's father." Hiro laughed some more.

"So, that's that." Yuki stood up. "I'm going to find Shuichi now."

"Ok!" Hiro searched for the remote control and opened the TV. "Take care!"

_"…Sayo Sawada's fiancé, Shuichi Shindou was accidentally hit by a car but now he's OK in the Sawada mansion… And now, for the latest news on the weather…"_

Hiro dropped the remote control on the floor. Yuki stared at the TV and saw a picture of the person he's about to look for.

"I… found him…" Yuki whispered.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ginji-kun: Ban-chan, that was a nice ending! I do hope Yuki finds Shuichi and help him recover his memory!

Ban-chan: Shut up, you're not supposed to give spoilers, you know! Anyway guys, watch out for the fourth chapter: "One Fine Day" Hope you liked this chapter! And please don't forget to review! Ginji-kun and I really need 'em! Thanks! nn


	4. Track 4 One Fine Day

**Oblivion**

GetBackers-bHeSt10 Ban-chan Ginji-kun

**Authors' Rant:** We dedicate this fanfic to OiSt, Othics and to Ban-chan's group (UPA Marauders). We are big fans of the shounen-ai pairing YukiXShuichi. So if you don't like this pairing, then you better push the back button. We have to warn you, there's mild ecchi here! Definitely, NOT FOR KIDS!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Gravitation even though we wish we do. Maki Murakami-sama does.

* * *

**TRACK 4**

**One Fine Day**

"SAYO-CHAN!" A girl's voice echoed through the room they were in.

Sayo and Shuichi were startled and rose quickly from the bed.

"Ah! Li-chan! Didn't see you there!" Sayo smiled at the black-haired girl standing at the door. She wore her hair in two tight buns on her head. She donned a green sleeveless shirt and pink skirt.

"It's nice to see you, Sayo-chan." Li smiled at Sayo but suddenly shot her eyes to the guy beside Sayo, Shuichi. "And who are you?"

"I… I'm…" Shuichi didn't exactly know what to say to Li. How come she didn't know him?

"Oh, he's my fiancé, Shuichi Shindou." Sayo cut Shuichi, she knew what he was thinking. "Oh c'mon Li-chan, don't you remember Shuichi? You must've had an amnesia or something… hehehe…" Sayo laughed faintly.

"Huh?" Li was completely confused. "But what about To –"

Sayo sprinted towards Li and forced her hand to her mouth. "Oh yeah right, I forgot to introduce you to her, Shuichi… She's my bestfriend, Li Yamamoto, she's half-Chinese. Her mother's a Chinese and her father's Japanese."

"Oh, hi Li-san!" Shuichi waved his hand at her.

"Heh. Don't act as if you really know me or as if you've already met me!" Li sneered at Shuichi.

"Hehe… She's a pretty good joker Shuichi! She's been like that ever since you had amnesia."

"Wha - ?" Li objected but even before she could say another word, Sayo whispered something on her ear.

"Oh Shuichi-kun, we'll just arrange some things for awhile! I'll just leave you here. I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home! Bye!" Sayo waved at her fiancé.

"Oh bye!" Shuichi waved at Sayo. "That Li sure is a weird girl." Shuichi thought. Li and Sayo walked out of the door and seemed to have slammed it.

"Oh well…" Shuichi sighed and sat at the bed.

* * *

At the Sawada Mansion's Library

Li and Sayo were seated near the corner of the library. Sayo explained everything that happened about her and Shuichi. She explained every gory detail to her. It seemed amazing how she had done it in just a matter of minutes. For some reason, Li was in tears.

"But… but what about Toshio…?" Li muttered under her breath.

"Shut up." Snapped Sayo.

"What!" Li didn't expect that kind of reply from her ever-so-kind bestfriend, the very refined model and next heir to the Sawada Corporation.

"I don't want another mention of his filthy name. Forget about him. He's a stupid jerk."

"Stupid jerk! But Toshio-kun was the man for you! He…" Li knew she already got too far, for whatever she wanted to say, she decided to stop. Li looked at her bestfriend. Ever since when they were born, they were bestfriends, they were destined to be… being daughters of leading companies in Japan and even the whole world. This is the first time Li saw her bestfriend like this. Sayo had a sharp look in her eyes and looked as if she was very angry.

"Please Li-chan, don't mention him anymore." Sayo looked kindly at her bestfriend. "And I really want you to be kind to Shuichi-kun from now on…"

"Ok!" Li nodded. "If you really like him that much… I'll try… And if he's the vocalist of Bad Luck, I'm sure we'll be good friends! Although, I really like Nittle Grasper better. Sakuma Ryuichi is still and forever will be my god!" Li's eyes blazed. "Oh by the way Sayo-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Since you're calling him Shuichi-kun… can I also call him Shuichi-kun?"

"That's more I like it." Sayo smiled at Li and hugged her.

* * *

After an hour…

Shuichi found himself again in the same spot in the same car he was in this morning. But this time, he wasn't just with Sayo, beside Sayo was Li. Li still wasn't used to sitting in a car with a stranger.

"Uh… Sayo-chan, where are we going?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to mention. Li and I decided to take you out to serve as a celebration for your going out of the hospital."

"How nice of you!" Shuichi smiled.

"Hmph!" Li crossed her arms and looked away. Sayo elbowed her and Li gave a very fake smile, so fake that her jaws hurt.

After a very long trip, they were finally in front of a very big shopping mall that had a sign that read: SAWADA SHOPPING DISTRICT

"WOW!" Shuichi rotated his head 180 degrees and found many things. He saw many families walking towards the mall. He also saw lovers who were er… seemed to not have the word 'privacy' in their vocabulary and are very being too intimate with each other. He even saw too blonde handsome guys kissing each other. Shuichi was somehow disturbed by this sight. Shuichi, Sayo and Li walked inside the mall. Shuichi was so amazed by his surroundings. He even forgot to look at where he's going…

"OUCH!" Shuichi found himself lying on the floor. He accidentally bumped on a golden-haired guy who had shades and wore a black suit. The man took off his sunglasses and revealed golden eyes.

"Shuichi!…" said the man known as Yuki Eiri.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Ban-chan & Ginji-kun: Thanks for all those who reviewed! Pls. review for this chapter! Thanks a lot! Hope you liked it! Watch out for the fifth chapter: "Fate"


End file.
